


Soba and Slurps

by Titan_Jaeger



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, soba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen could feel his eyebrows twitching as he continued to press the button to raise the volume.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the slurping thankfully stopped. Allen was about to finally lower the volume when Kanda spoke up.</p>
<p>“Oi, moyashi.”</p>
<p>“The name’s Allen, BaKanda,” Allen automatically answered back.</p>
<p>“You’re too loud. Turn down the volume.”</p>
<p>Allen whipped his head around to face Kanda, feeling his neck crack at the force of his twist. But that wasn’t what Allen cared about at the moment.</p>
<p>“Gee, BaKanda. I wonder why,” Allen replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>Kanda frowned at Allen’s direction. “No, I don’t, baka moyashi. Now can you lower the volume down? It’s disturbing me.”</p>
<p>Allen inwardly face-palmed. He forgot that Kanda can never catch on to sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DGM Secret Valentine for @thatstoicguyfromthegayanime or @badlydrawngolem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soba and Slurps

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting smut.Thank you @badlydrawnkomui for beta-ing this. Enjoy I guess.

Allen twisted his head and looked over his shoulder, glaring at his lover Kanda who was at the kitchen table, eating soba for lunch.  Allen had been sitting on the living room couch and watching a cooking show on how to make mitarashi dangos when suddenly he was interrupted by loud slurping noises.

 

_Slurp, slurp, slurrrrrrpppppp!_

 

Kanda seems unperturbed by Allen’s angry stare, being occupied by not only his tempura soba but also the book that is open nearby. It also seems he doesn’t notice the slurping noises he is making, his eyes trained on the Japanese words that Allen could make out.

 

Allen tried to focus back on his show, using the remote to make the volume raised higher.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Kanda’s slurping began to grow louder.

 

Allen could feel his eyebrows twitching as he continued to press the button to raise the volume.

 

Suddenly, the slurping thankfully stopped. Allen was about to finally lower the volume when Kanda spoke up.

 

“Oi, moyashi.”

 

“The name’s Allen, BaKanda,” Allen automatically answered back.

 

“You’re too loud. Turn down the volume.”

 

Allen whipped his head around to face Kanda, feeling his neck crack at the force of his twist. But that wasn’t what Allen cared about at the moment.

 

“Gee, BaKanda. I wonder why,” Allen replied sarcastically.

 

Kanda frowned at Allen’s direction. “No, I don’t, baka moyashi. Now can you lower the volume down? It’s disturbing me.”

 

Allen inwardly face-palmed. He forgot that Kanda can never catch on to sarcasm.

 

“Kanda. What I’m saying is that _you_ were disturbing me first with your soba-slurping. I turned on the volume only because _you_ were making the noises first,” Allen explained slowly.

 

Kanda’s frown dipped even lower. “I don’t slurp loudly, moyashi. It’s probably just your imagination.”

 

That was when Allen finally cracked.

 

“Imagination is it? Well, maybe if you stopped reading your bloody book while eating at the same time, you could realize that you have been slurping on your blasted soba for the past 5 minutes!” Allen snapped, his native British dialect slipping a bit.

 

“What’s got into your pants, moyashi?” Kanda shot back.

 

“You think I would purposely turn the volume higher just to disturb you?!”

 

“Maybe I am, baka moyashi!” Kanda stood up and began glaring at Allen. His voice rose slightly. “You would always day-dream about god-knows-what!”

 

“Me?” Allen scoffed, also standing up from the couch to face Kanda. He stomped his way over to where Kanda stood and stared directly in his dark blue eyes.

 

“You were doing that darned ‘slurp, slurp, slurping’ that drove me insane! You were so loud, I couldn’t concentrate on my program!” Allen shouted back.

 

Suddenly, Kanda began to look at Allen strangely. Frowning at Kanda’s behavior, Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slightly tilting his head to the side.

 

“Oi, BaKanda, you still there?” Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda’s face.

 

With no warning, Kanda grabbed hold of Allen’s wrist, causing Allen to wince at the force of Kanda’s grip.

 

“Ow, ow, ow! Kanda, it hurts!”

 

Kanda didn’t reply. Instead, he maneuvered his arm around Allen’s waist and pulled Allen towards him.

 

“Wha-! Oof!”

 

Allen felt himself get slightly crushed against Kanda. He can feel the broad chest that stood out against the tight, sleeveless turtleneck Kanda is sporting.

 

“Kanda, wha-?”

 

Kanda’s head leaned forward. Allen could feel his hot breath blowing against his ear.

 

“So my slurping drove you insane, you say?” Kanda’s voice had suddenly gotten deeper and huskier.

 

Allen shivered as the hand that was previously placed on his waist slowly traveled lower. Allen could feel the blush rising from his cheeks.

 

“D-don’t you dare change the subject, BaKanda!” Allen said without venom.

 

“Oh? But you were the one so particularly disturbed by the noises I apparently make.” Damn that voice that is making Allen weak between his knees. “Is it that you’re jealous?”

 

“What? I’m not jea- Eep!” Allen was interrupted by a sudden squeeze on one of his cheeks. “K-Kanda, sto-mmf!”

 

Allen’s words were disregarded as Kanda kissed Allen forcefully and sinfully. Allen could feel Kanda’s tongue poking at his lips, but refused to let Kanda in. In retaliation, Kanda squeezed his ass again, only this time, his hand had slipped into the boxers.

 

Allen’s eyes and mouth widened at the pleasurable pressure. Before Allen realized what he had done, Kanda took advantage of it to thrust his tongue in, beginning his duel with Allen’s tongue.

 

Moans erupted from Allen’s throat as dominance was quickly won over by Kanda. Allen could taste the saltiness of the soba’s soup base covering his own tongue.

 

When they both finally broke apart, Allen could see the saliva that trailed after Kanda’s mouth.

 

Kanda smirked down at him. “Hmm, maybe I should have slurped loudly earlier on. I didn’t know you were so needy.”

 

“So you do admit that you have been slurping loudly,” Allen accused, glancing upward and slightly regretting it.

 

Kanda’s face is the image of a hungry demon that looks ready to ravage the poor victim right in front of him. And that poor victim is Allen Walker.

 

With a slight yelp, Allen felt himself being dragged away. Allen could feel his spine shiver when he noticed that Kanda is leading them towards the bedroom. Kanda opened the door to reveal the neat and tidy bed that will inevitably be messy within the future.

 

Kanda pushed Allen across the room, causing Allen to slightly stumble and land on the bed with an “Oomph!” As he was getting over the shock of being thrown, he can distantly hear the door slam shut and the lock click into place. Then he felt the sudden dip in bed as Kanda loomed over him, his hair now loose and tickling Allen’s face. The face that Kanda made caused Allen’s stomach to drop low.

 

“Let’s see how much my slurping this time will drive you insane.”

 

Allen shivered as Kanda popped the buttons open from Allen’s shirt, revealing the soft white skin of his chest and the black tattooed skin that colored Allen’s left arm. Kanda latched onto one of Allen’s nipples, immediately earning a gasp and a mewl from Allen. Kanda’s skillful tongue swirled around the now perked nipple as his other explored the pectorals of Allen’s stomach.

 

Allen threw his left arm over his eyes as he struggle to take breaths of air. His right hand clenched at the bedsheets around him as his toes curled inward, digging into the bed itself.

 

Kanda’s lips began trailing down Allen’s body, tickling Allen with his butterfly kisses. As Kanda went lower, he pulled Allen’s pants and boxers down along with him, revealing a fully naked Allen. Kanda’s lips stopped at the V-section of Allen’s hips. He nipped the hip bones, causing Allen to arch beautifully as he clenched onto the bed sheets tighter and moaned loudly.

 

Allen’s groan seemed to spur Kanda on as he wasted no time reaching for the drawer nearby, pulling out the light blue plastic lube container. Allen heard the unmistakable ‘pop’ as Kanda opened the bottle and squeezed generous amount of lube onto his hand and fingers.

 

The cold slickness met the hot tight ring of Allen’s puckered ass. Allen mewled as his hold was slowly and easily opened up by Kanda’s prodding fingers.

 

Kanda can feel the tight warmth that immediately surrounded his fingers as he slowly inserted two of his fingers. The said tightness clenched even tighter as Kanda inserted a third finger.

 

“Fuck, moyashi,” Kanda hissed. “Fucking relax. You’re so tight.”

 

“Hah, The name’s, hah, Allen,” Allen moaned between panted breaths, squirming as he felt Kanda’s slick digits explore around him.

 

Kanda met Allen’s half-lidded eyes. “If you have the strength to say that, I guess you can take this.”

 

Before Allen could open his mouth to question what Kanda meant, Kanda had suddenly thrusted his fingers upward, curling along the way as it immediately struck Allen’s prostrate.

 

Allen gasped at the harsh thrust; a wave of unadulterated pleasure began pooling in his stomach.

 

“Nng~”

 

“Ho? You like that, moyashi?”

 

“Y-Yu…” Allen stuttered as he got used to the feeling.

 

“Hm?”

 

“P-Please…”

 

Kanda smirked at Allen’s submission.

 

“Well then, if you’re so eager…”

 

Kanda removed his fingers. Allen whined at the sudden loss of fullness that was inside him. Kanda had quickly undressed and raised Allen’s milky thighs up, giving him a wide view of Allen’s ass. Allen blushed deeply as he saw Kanda’s hungry gaze between his legs.  Soon, something hot and pulsing was pushed against his hole. Inch by inch, Kanda’s thick rod thrust deeper and deeper into Allen’s ass.

 

Allen breathed deeply as he took in Kanda’s length, clenching the bedsheets tighter. With one hard thrust, Kanda aimed at Allen’s prostrate. Allen screamed as he arched his back, feeling the arousal that filled inside him.

 

Kanda waited as Allen adjusted to his pulsing girth. Even though Allen was spread, the tightness still squeezed around Kanda’s cock, threatening to milk Kanda’s cum.

 

“Hah, hah, m-move…” Allen panted.

 

Kanda didn’t reply, instead, complying with Allen’s wishes. He began to move, thrusting roughly, knowing that’s how Allen liked it.

 

“Ah, ah, ah~ Nnng~ Yuu~” Allen mewled. “Ahh~, h-harder, harder~”

 

Kanda grunted, pounding faster and harder. Allen somehow was sucking him even deeper inside, if it was even possible. Kanda leaned forward, kissing Allen’s plumped lips. Their tongues swirled at each other, and Allen gave small high-pitched moans every time Kanda gave another thrust.

 

Allen screamed into Kanda’s mouth when he felt himself release. White milky substance covered Allen and Kanda’s stomachs. Kanda’s cock also gave way, filling Allen up with his seed.

 

Allen can felt delirious as the warm delicious cum filled him up to the rim.

 

Kanda removed himself from Allen and lay down next to Allen, grabbing hold of the blanket sheets to cover their naked bodies as they bathed in their afterglow.

 

Allen snuggled at Kanda’s crook of neck, closing his eyes as he embraced the warmth surrounding him. Kanda held Allen close to him, securing his Moyashi between his arms.

 

“Oi, Moyashi.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
